


Country Serenade

by sabers



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Fluff, M/M, Serenading, thanks to high tiddy for Enabling Me
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-09
Updated: 2016-11-09
Packaged: 2018-08-30 02:41:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 978
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8515420
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sabers/pseuds/sabers
Summary: Jesse decides to play a song for his boyfriend.





	

Hanzo sat in the other room in silence, the backs of his hands rested on the ends of his knees as he cleared his mind. The only sound in the entire apartment was his heavy breathing; Jesse knew to keep quiet when Hanzo was meditating. Today, however, was different.

“Darlin’,” the cowboy cooed, turning towards the door where his lover resided at the current time. “Come’n here. Gotta show ya somethin’.”

The archer did not open his eyes, instead sighed deeply as the deep voice of Jesse broke the peace accumulated from the minutes of silence he surrounded himself. His calloused hands drop to the floor as he lifted himself up and onto his feet slowly, until standing. He opens his eyes and rises, slowly walking to the open door of Jesse’s room. Even though it was just him and Jesse, Hanzo still walked officially and with strong purpose. It was a habit he would have to break. Hanzo leaned against the doorframe and crossed his arms.

“Yes, Jesse?” Hanzo asked somewhat impatiently, rubbing his eye gently. 

Jesse smiled softly, looking over Hanzo’s face as he tried to adjust to the sudden change in lighting. He almost lost himself in the archer’s face and reminisced about how the pair met and how goddamn lucky he was to be with someone like him. He had met Hanzo on an Overwatch mission, and the two began to bond and then date.

“I wanted to play ya somethin’,” Jesse replied, playing a chord with his prosthetic hand and strumming the guitar with the other.

The innocent smile Jesse gave him flushed Hanzo’s face fully, a smile cracking on his naturally stone face as he relaxed against the door frame. He moves up and raises his hand behind his head, resting his elbow against the frame.

“Really, now? Then play it for me, gunslinger,” Hanzo said, a small hint of teasing in his voice.

Hanzo never really saw Jesse as the musical type. Before they had gotten close, Jesse was just a guy that knew how to feign friendliness to lower people’s defenses just to pull the gun on them in the end. Jesse McCree was a gun for hire - an assassin - and a damn good one at that. And to see Jesse lower the facade and open up to Hanzo was somewhat surreal; he was surprised when Jesse picked up the guitar and announced that he wanted to learn. They had been together for almost a year now, and Hanzo was still the most shock by Jesse’s interest in music.

Jesse flashed another large smile at Hanzo’s request as he started strumming the guitar lazily, playing several different poorly played and lazy chords before pressing his palm against the strings, stopping the sound immediately.

“A’ight, I learned how to play this just for you, darlin’,” Jesse confessed, looking up at Hanzo as he strummed again, playing the beginning of the song this time. He focused his attention back on the guitar and tapping his foot against the ground to keep time. 

Hanzo smiled to himself gently, blushing lightly at the thought of what his boyfriend was going to sing for him now. He rested his gloved palm against his cheek, staring at the cowboy looking down at his guitar as he played chords. If he slipped up, he would quickly resume. Hanzo began to wonder if the song was gonna start soon, he had been playing for about half a minute now. And then, suddenly-

_Plowing these fields in the hot summer sun_  
_Over by the gate, yonder here he comes_  
_With a basket full of chicken_  
_And a big cold jug of sweet tea_  
_I make a little room and he climbs on up_  
_I open up the throttle and stir a little dust_  
_Look at his face, he ain't a foolin' me_

Jesse looked up from his guitar, smiling as his stunned boyfriend from across the room before continuing:

_He thinks my tractor's sexy_  
_It really turns him on_  
_He's always starin' at me_  
_While I'm chuggin' along_  
_He likes the way it's pulling_  
_While it's tillin' up the land_  
_He's even kinda crazy ‘bout my farmer's tan_  
_He's the only one who really_  
_Understands what gets me_  
_He thinks my tractor's sexy_

Hanzo could only look on in absolute disbelief. This… was what McCree learned just for him? Jesse’s voice was absolutely _gorgeous_ , but this? He had to learn this? His mouth hung open a little, his eyes staring at Jesse as he finished the chorus of the song. His entire face flushed a bright red, blinking absently at his lover. As a period of musical silence followed the end of the chorus, Hanzo couldn’t stop himself from laughing out loud.

“Stop!” Hanzo said, laughing loudly. Jesse looked up at the archer, a slightly grim expression covering his face. “Please, please, you’re killing me, gunslinger.” he pleaded, doubled over with an arm wrapped around his waist as he continued to laugh. Jesse sighed and dropped the guitar in defeat.

“I’m sorry darlin’,” Jesse started, looking down. “I didn’t know that-”

“No!” Hanzo exclaimed, quickly gliding to where Jesse was sitting on the bed and toppling both over, laughing into his neck. “No, please, you sound wonderful. But… wow.” He wiped his eye as tears of laughter fell down his cheeks, still laughing heavily in Jesse’s arms. Jesse’s lips curled into a small smile as he wrapped his arms slowly around Hanzo as he calmed down, resting his head in the cowboy’s neck. “I’m sorry, I just… wow.”

“Glad ya liked it, sweetheart,” Jesse said gently, pressing a small kiss to Hanzo’s temple. He pulled the archer close, a closeness that no one would expect either of them to give. Hanzo lifted his head and look into Jesse’s eyes.

“Don’t play that song again, please.”

“You got it, darlin’.”

**Author's Note:**

> THIS was not as good as i wanted it to be  
> it can only go downhill from here... i Am the angst mayor *finger guns*  
> thanks to high tiddy for encouraging me and enabling me to write this terrible thing


End file.
